User talk:Randyw
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sword Quest Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley if you could please help me with sword quest the first hero quest does not say what kind of sword to combined with iron to make the c rank sword, I have been trying different things and nothing... Beau Miller 00:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) i need help making some quest pages and putting them in the correct places can u help me? psxdbz0079 Since you are the one that started this, i believe you had admin powers? Tarstark 21:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Can you make me one as well? I make numerous updates to this, and there are some comments or pages that could be deleted. yeah for the mission absolutly impossible page i got 1 divine and 3 cloud stones and a ? mark above i dont get wat i have to do to complete this do i have to make the sword first and then turn it in or wat? (Mookie65 04:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC)) Mookie65 04:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) i got i divine and 3 cloud stones for the mission absolutly impossible and a ? mark over the stuff i have i turn it in and it says i have no swords to turn in do i have to fusion that stuff and then turn it in? Mookie65 04:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for making so many little edits on those master swords pages, it kept doing weird things like putting Advanced Crafting in the middle of the page or some kind of thing like &nbth or something before the first word... So I had to keep messing with them... Again, sorry, wasn't trying to "boost contributions/edits" or anything... Xelaaredn 06:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Um, I went and made a combo list for all the Master Swords and was wondering if I should put it up somewhere so that people can fill it in so we know what is left to list at all times. Might make it easier on knowing what to fuse in order to cover all the pictures for the pages... Just let me know, I have it saved in notepad on my comp but if you want it up on here somewhere just let me know where. Xelaaredn 07:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) So sorry to bother you... I accidentally created 2 new blog posts because I couldn't find the first I made. So if you could delete the last two blogs I made... it would be appreciated. Again, sorry... Xelaaredn 08:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Im gonna help keep this wiki updated to help out. if there is anything i can do let me know. Hey, I have a question. How would I go about getting a picture from the game (like a pic of a hammer) and putting it on the site? Drummajor71984 06:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like to suggest the addition of navigation menu links.. Currently we can only navigate via the main page, which is kind of troublesome ( need to keep the main page open and keep opening new tabs..) I woudn't mind doing the job, but it seems that only admins are able to edit navigation menu links. :-)